Reflections
by LiveLaughLove728
Summary: "I never thought I needed family, or friends, or love. Percy always sought all of it. It's because of him that I did too."


**Hey guys!**

 **I found this story stored on my computer when I was in the process of posting Proof a little while ago. I started writing it ages ago and finished about 3/4 of it before storing it away and forgetting about it. Since I'm on a roll tonight, I decided to finish it up and get it posted. So, enjoy!**

* * *

The smooth fabric of the dress drapes gracefully to the floor, fluttering slightly as those tasked with getting me ready rush all around in excitement, readying themselves, and I can only stare at the image of myself reflected in the mirror before me as the delicate material is zipped closed against my skin, trying to accept that this is all real. The dress is the same as I remember it, beautiful in its simplicity, floor-length and white, with only subtle hints of its Greek-inspired origin. My hair too, is done up nicely, loose curls hanging down around my face from the gentle twisting bun at the back of my head. Soon enough, the veil will be put in place, and the ensemble will be complete.

I run my hands gently across the skirt as I stare, the better part of my mind not quite in the present. _I am getting married today._ The reality of this fact, though, does little to actually make it seem true.

It's strange, having anticipated this day for so long, and now, it actually being here. Ironic too, being as I'd gone a long time telling myself it never would, that there would never be a reason for it to. It's funny how one person can change absolutely everything.

From the very beginning, I'd never wanted love, hadn't pursued it, and never saw a reason to. I'd always thought it useless, a hindrance to the many other, better things one could do with their time. Love was a stupid thing to want, something that never worked out and only led to pain anyway. I'd convinced myself, without ever really trying, that I'd never need it, that I'd be perfectly happy on my own.

That philosophy had stood strong, for a few years anyway, but the Fates, evidently, had had other ideas, and pretty soon, it had started crumbling bit by little bit.

It is, of course, all his fault.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, slayer of monsters, maker of sarcastic comments, and eater of blue cookies. More importantly, my best friend, my sparring partner, my hero, my fiancé. Soon to be my husband.

That word sounds so foreign in my mind, but in a strange way, because it's not bad. It's terrifying, yes, thinking about the man to whom, in just a few minutes now, I will pledge myself for the rest of my life. It's also amazing because he is everything I want and everything I never knew I needed.

And really, after everything we've been through, it just seems _right._

His mom is here, helping me get ready. She asks me something and I nod, despite not having heard what she said. She knows it too; I can tell by the amused smile her expression takes on as she turns and steps away again.

It's okay though. No one in the room right now actually needs me. They are the ones running this show. I'm just here to get married.

I'm not nervous, not about being married at least. Not at all actually. Awed maybe, that the day has finally come. Because, while at first, I never expected it to, more recently, it's _all_ I've wanted. As it turns out, no matter how hard you try to fight against it, love always wins out in the end, and it completely changes everything. Maybe that's simply because, if it's real, you stop _trying_ to fight it. You no longer want to.

I stopped trying a long time ago. It was the least I could do, really. I mean, Percy gave up _immortality_ for me. Though maybe I stopped fighting it even before then, and it only took him that long to stop fighting himself. Either way, we both lost that battle.

And it was the best thing that ever happened.

That was a long time ago now. We were teenagers, practically still children, and if I've learned anything in the time since, it's that love only grows with time. Our sixteen-year old selves wouldn't have been able to handle an emotion as strong as what we have between us now.

They say that love makes people do crazy things, and I'm inclined, more than most, to say that that's true. Percy fell into Hell with me, rather than let me go, because it would have meant we'd have to be apart again, and this time, most definitely for good. I would never have asked him to do that, but to this day, even in the face of all the horrible things we endured down there, I am tremendously grateful that he did.

And after that, the very _least_ I can do is marry him. Not that I'd want to do anything else anyway.

Piper walks up behind me and I watch in the mirror as she puts the veil in its place in my hair. She steps back, admiring her work. "What do you think?"

For a moment, all I can do is stare. I've worn the veil before, tried it on when I found the dress, paired them together, but now, with the hair, and makeup, and everything, I truly look like a _bride._ The result is breathtaking, surreal. I never thought I would look like this.

This is real. This is happening.

I can't wait.

I smile. "It's perfect," I tell Piper, who is waiting for my answer.

Sally crosses the room to where I stand, gasping and bringing her hands to cover her mouth. "Oh, Annabeth," she breathes when she nears me, "You look so beautiful." I can see the tears springing to her eyes as she tries to fight them off. She looks so proud.

I smile in response. "How long?"

"It starts in ten minutes." Ten minutes.

"You should go find your seat," I tell her.

"I will. Paul's already waiting. I just wanted to see the finished product before I go." I smile, unsure what to say to that. "Percy will be beside himself," she decides.

The thought makes me smile wider and my excitement double. "I hope so."

"He will," she says, glancing at the door. She needs to go. "Alright," she says, reading my thoughts in my expression and acquiescing. She takes my hand in hers and squeezes it before she goes, and in it she communicates all she needs to. I was family long before today.

As she goes, I'm struck by that thought and realize she is completely right. Athena may be my mother, but Sally Blofis is my _mom._ Growing up with a goddess for a mother left me with some gaping holes in my life, holes that Sally has filled entirely, without me even really noticing.

Another thing I never knew I needed until it was already mine.

My smile returns at the thought and as I look around at those who remain in the room, still bustling around in a kaleidoscope of buzzing noise and beachy pastels. I realize that they're all my family, even as I'm not related to a single one of them. I wouldn't trade them for the world.

I've come a long way from being that strong-willed little girl who ran away from a home she felt unwanted in all those years ago. A girl who needed no one and nothing but herself. A girl who thought being independent meant doing everything alone.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

Piper's back at my side again, her smile wide and her excitement infectious. "It's time to move, come on!" she says, tugging gently on my arm and breaking me out of my thoughts. I take one more look at myself in the mirror, not so much to check how I look as to convince myself that this is really happening. It still seems so surreal. And yet, I can't wait. Smiling wide, I meet her eyes and move to follow her.

My dad is waiting near the door. He smiles warmly at me and I can see the emotion currently living inside him reflected in his brown eyes. He tells me how beautiful I look. I thank him and smile, communicating my love for him through the gesture. It's been a long road with him, but if the years have taught me anything, it's to treasure those I have while I have them, and I've wasted enough time with him in the past.

Something else I've accepted I was wrong about.

I can see the beach through the glass behind him, the rows of seated guests, a handful of people standing near the front. My excitement continues to mount. Percy is out there. He'll be my husband soon. A new chapter will begin.

I'm kept carefully out of view. I can't be seen until its time. Piper makes sure of it.

My mind is far away again. Part of me notes that this is not how I normally operate, mentally drifting along as I am, but if I have to pick a day to act extremely un-Athena-like, it should be my wedding day.

I spent so much of my time growing up too stubborn to admit that I might have been wrong about anything. I always thought I would be fine on my own. I wore my independence like a crown. I carried my mother's status and my own accomplishments like a trophy. I was a survivor. Toughness was my acquired skill. Wisdom was my birthright.

But hubris _is_ my fatal flaw.

It turns out I was wrong about a lot. It took a long time and a lot of hurt for me to realize this.

I blame Percy for the fact that I did too. He was the catalyst for my realizing all of it.

He was the best thing that could have happened.

I never thought I needed family, or friends, or love. Percy always sought all of it. It's because of him that I did too.

He is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

I wait as everyone files out and down the aisle in order. When the music changes, my dad wraps his arm in mine. I watch all the guests stand and turn around as the doors in front of us open. He leads me through them onto the beach. The sand is warm on my bare feet. A gentle breeze blows off the ocean, ruffling my veil against my skin.

Percy's eyes meet mine and everything else falls away. All my other thoughts vanish. It's just him.

And as everyone watches, I take my last steps as Annabeth Chase and walk into the next chapter of my life.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!  
**

 **I plan to post a bunch more stories (mostly one-shots) over the coming weeks because I have a whole bunch I want to write and, finally, some time to write them, so keep your eyes open. You guys are awesome. :)**


End file.
